lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodiles/Main article
Crocodiles are creatures that appear in The Lion King universe. Appearance The crocodiles that appear in the franchise are most likely Nile Crocodiles, a species of crocodile that resides in Africa. Like other variations of its species, Nile Crocodiles have short legs, long tails, and scaly hides. Their coloration ranges from dark green to brownish-bronze. All Nile Crocodiles have green eyes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nile_crocodile Males can grow to be up to 16 feet long and weigh 730 kilograms.http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/reptiles/nile-crocodile.html In the Real World Nile Crocodiles (also known as African Crocodiles) live throughout Africa, in places such as Kenya, Tanzania, and Zimbabwe. They have also been known to live in the Comoros, Madagascar, and Zanzibar. Like most crocodiles, Nile Crocodiles prefer to live in damp areas, such as lagoons, rivers, and swamps. In Madagascar, they have become accustomed to living in caves. While a crocodile is young, it will feed on insects. As it grows older, it will attempt to take on larger prey, such as fish, amphibians, and small reptiles. Even upon reaching adulthood, a crocodile will still feed on fish or amphibians as a side meal. When desiring a bigger bite to eat, Nile Crocodiles usually target birds, reptiles, and mammals. Among the mammals, crocodiles will feed on antelope, warthog, wildebeest, zebra, and even big cats, such as leopards and lions.http://crocodilian.com/cnhc/csp_cnil.htm Nile Crocodiles use their bodies and tails to herd fish towards the bank, where they devour them with quick jerks of their heads.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nile_crocodile#cite_ref-15 When stalking large prey, crocodiles will hide in the shadows and wait for the opportune moment to jerk out of the water and make a killing bite to the victim's neck. Occasionally, crocodiles will hunt in groups, but the dominant male always gets to eat first. In The Lion King Crocodiles are briefly mentioned in a segment of "The Morning Report." They are later seen singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King" with an assortment of other African animals. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride When Kiara wanders into the Outlands, she meets an Outsider cub named Kovu. Whilst talking, the two unknowingly walk over a bridge of crocodiles. As the fearsome creatures instigate an attack, the young lions race away in fear. The cubs barely manage to escape by climbing up a thin tree branch, but eventually make it to dry land and taunt the crocodiles from the top of a cliff. They are later seen in "Upendi." In The Lion King: Six New Adventures In A Tale of Two Brothers Zazu reports to Simba about how the crocodiles are fighting with the other Pridelanders over the water hole. In Follow the Leader When there is a dispute over buffalo sharing the waterhole, Simba instructs Zazu to tell the buffalo that if they don't share the waterhole, they will have to move to the river. Zazu gasps and reminds Simba that there are crocodiles in the river. Simba smiles and tells Zazu that he knows. In Rafiki Remembers In A King for the Frogs When the frogs ask for a king to reign over their lake, a god appoints a crocodile to keep order among the frogs. In the Stage Musical After Simba dares Timon to jump over a rushing river, Timon misses and is carried by the force of the river. The current takes him to a waterfall, where he grabs onto a branch hanging over the waterfall to keep from plummeting to his death. In the pond below, two hungry crocodiles wait for Timon to fall so they can eat him. Timon loses his grip on the tree branch and falls in. Luckily, Simba helps him to shore just in time before the crocodiles can get to him. Notable Crocodiles * Crocodile is a character who appears in The Brightest Star. * Kroko is a character who appears in Friends for Life. * Riptail is an evil character who appears in Simba Rules, OK!. Trivia *The crocodiles are in their original shape in the 1994 release, but are redesigned in the IMAX/Special Edition version. *Despite their fearsome reputation, crocodiles are mainly perceived as good guys in The Lion King franchise. Riptail is the only crocodile who can be considered an antagonist. *In some versions of "I Just Can't Wait to be King," the crocodiles are colored gray instead of green. The gray crocodile edit was featured from the 1995 VHS release, the Disney Sing-Along Songs version (1994-2003), the premiere on ABC, and the 2003 Special Edition release. *Order Crocodylia is known for having the most advanced hearts of all living beings on Earth, except for possibly sea turtles. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Crocodiles Category:Groups